Snowed In Fantasy
by darkgirl3
Summary: Four days without power inspired this story. Morgan and Garcia are snowed in at his place without power. M/G Enjoy


**Snowed In Fantasy **

**Chapter 1  
Snowed In Fantasy**

**AN: Okay so three half days without power produced this story. Had to handwrite it out first but here you go hope you enjoy it. It is a one shot and the title says it all. **

Morgan was sitting on his bed he'd just gotten out of the shower getting ready to go outside. It had been snowing for three days now and it had finally stopped. The BAU was shut down, they had just gotten back in time from their last case before the snow had started coming in.

He wanted to get the driveway cleared so he could get out later. Living where he did only had one downside in the winter. That was getting stuck there with nowhere to go for few days. Sure he had a truck with four-wheel drive, but on ice it was just as useless as a Penelope's car Ester. He wasn't going to risk his life to get out unless he absolutely had to.

The power had gone out the night before about ten. However he'd hooked the generator up to get a shower that morning. He had few things to do around the house inside and out. It was the things he'd put off for while, mainly in the garage, if he was going to be stuck there with no power and nothing to do then he could straighten some stuff up out there.

Derek was about to get dressed when Penelope walked into his bedroom. "Hey, hot stuff, that for me?" She asked with a smile before going over to him.

"Baby girl, what are you doing?" Morgan asked with a smile as she walked over.

Penelope was wearing only his hoodie. He'd convinced her to stay with him since it had been snowing when they'd gotten home. Morgan didn't want her staying by herself with it snowing and the power possibly going out. Her apartment didn't have anything but electric heat.

They'd been watching their usual Friday night movie when his power had gone out. However, they had found something else to keep them busy. He'd started his usual work out which had lead to a very steamy make out session.

Now Pen was up to something again, she pushed him back onto the bed so he was lying on his back. He'd been in the process of getting dressed when she came back in the room. Penelope didn't let him say anything as if he would. She kissed him sinking down on his erection pinning his hands above his head kissing him.

A moan slipped from his mouth as Pen started moving. The sun had started coming through the window, and it hit her body perfectly.

"Take it off," Morgan said when she pulled away for air. When she shock her head no he pulled his hands out of her grip going for the hem of the hoodie pulling it up and over her head.

Morgan pulled her down again kissing her as his hands moved to her breasts cupping them together and pinching both her nipples pulling slightly making her gasp out clenching around him reminding Derek that he was inside of her still.

He took control rolling them over pulling out of her making her whimper at the loss of contact. Derek got up leaving the bed, but he wasn't going far. he went around to the other side of the bed leaning over kissing her before pulling away again.

"You want something, baby girl?" he asked.

"Yes," Pen said moving until she was in the middle of the bed.

"What do you want?" he asked her sitting on the bed at the end of it so she couldn't touch him yet.

"I want you," Penelope said, but she didn't move.

"If you want me then you're going to have to show me how much," Derek said with a smile.

"Please, handsome, I need you," Pen pleaded

"I said show me," he said back

Penelope pouted before moving her hands down touching her breasts, "I Need You," she said again with a moan.

Morgan continued watching her before he moved up to where she was staying just out of her reach as he took hold the hand cuffs on the night stand. He leaned in kissing her finally, "Lay down, baby girl," he said against her neck making her moan.

Penelope hadn't noticed the cuffs, she was lost in him finally being close to her touching her, what she had wanted and needed. However soon as she was lying down he slipped the cuffs on her wrists locking her in place. "Derek, not fair," she groaned realizing he'd cuffed her hands together through the head boards bars so she couldn't move.

Penelope was trying to get free, even though she knew she wasn't going to be able to. He had tricked her, and she'd get her revenge later. "What you think after last night I was really letting you get away?" Morgan asked. "You cuffed me to my pull up bar," he said, "You claimed you were getting a better view, you lied to me, princess," he replied giving her a quick kiss before pulling away, "You made me stand while you jacked me off, then," he said moving up to her face before thrusting his fingers into her making her cry out in pleasure, "you gave me a blow job," he said.

Pen moaned when he started moving his fingers against her G-spot. "I can explain," she moaned leaning her head back against the mattress more, the pillows had slid away from her.

"Oh I'm sure you can, princess, but you didn't stop with two, you sucked on me cock till I was begging you to let me cum, because you, thought it would be fun to deny me," Morgan said, pressing just right on that sweet spot making her cry out as she came for the first time, "This time you're going to be begging." He said kissing her until she was breathless.

"Derek," she said trying to catch her breath as he pulled his fingers out of her putting them against her lips.

"Open up," he said making her taste herself as he whispered in her ear, "You taste good don't you, better than candy," he said making her moan.

"Derek, please," she begged when he pulled away.

"No, you made me stand up, I didn't have support, at least I'm letting you have the mattress, baby girl," he said nipping at her ear, "Time for pay back, princess," She moaned at the thought of what he was going to do to get payback. Derek got up going to the closet, he had gotten something few weeks back when she had been out with JJ and Emily. He picked up the box he'd had it in before coming back out laying the box on the bed.

"I know your little secret, baby girl," Morgan said, "Did you think I wouldn't know that your fantasy guy was me?" he asked before giving her a kiss. Moving against her neck she moaned feeling his hand come up cupping her breast massaging it until her nipple was aching to be touched which he denied her.

"How?" she whimpered out before he kissed her again.

"Because, I know about your blog, and not the one that the others know about baby girl, the one you write at the other site," he said, "I've known for three or four months, and I read the snowed in fantasy you posted," he replied, "the one you posted that first year we were snowed in here," Morgan said, "What you wishing could have happened when my power went out then," he said, "It's coming true this time," he stated.

Penelope arched into his hand as he pulled gently on her nipple as he moved down kissing the tops of her breasts. She had completely forgotten about that fantasy and she knew she wasn't going to run from it now, if she could. However she wondered if he'd gotten that one thing she'd mentioned in that fantasy besides being cuffed.

Derek reached for what was in the box pulling it out with a smile. He had gotten them soon as he'd read the damn fantasy, but he'd been saving them until now. The last two months they had been together. Nobody on the team knew yet though. They didn't care either way, but they liked their little secret for now.

"Gotta say, baby girl, wouldn't have guessed you'd be into this kind of thing, but I like it," Morgan said, he licked and sucked at her other nipple till she came crying out his name, she was in bliss again.

While Pen was lost on cloud nine he took what he'd been holding and placed it on her nipples making her moan. Penelope was taken by surprise she hadn't expected this, however she moaned in pleasure. He had placed nipple clamps on her with small chain that hung between her breasts.

"You don't know how much this is turning me on," Morgan said kissing her.

Pen moaned into the kiss opening her mouth up, when she did Morgan went after her tongue making her whimper as he gently pulled at the chain. "Please," she practically begged wanting to touch him.

"What do you want?" he asked nipping at her bottom lip before trailing kisses to her neck.

"More," Pen said, "I wanna touch you," she said.

"I'm not done yet, baby girl, I let you out now, then the fantasy is over," Morgan said, "And that isn't going to happen, I'm enjoying this too much, having you cuffed to my bed, I could cum just from this," he said against her neck blowing cool air against the places he'd kissed.

"I want to touch you now, hot stuff," Pen said again.

"Nope, not after last night," he said back, "I'm not letting you touch me till I say so, after all, you wouldn't last night," he replied with a smile, "I could always pull out those other toys I got, because baby girl, I said I read that story of yours, all of it," he stated.

Penelope looked up at him with a moan just the thought of what else had been in that story, "Derek, please," she begged him.

"No, I'm saving that for another day, after all, we got few more days till we can get out," Derek said before kissing her moving his hand down her side and back up as he did so pulling at the chain until she cried out from the painful pleasure that was going through her. The moans and whimpers coming from her were like electric rods going to his already hardened erection making him even harder.

He moved down pushing her legs up and apart until he had them perfectly where he wanted them. She hadn't given him time to get dressed earlier so he didn't have to waste time getting undressed later. Now he leaned down licking from bottom to top of her center avoiding her clit however giving her sweet torture everywhere but there.

Morgan continued licking at her avoiding what she really wanted till she was moaning and whimpering. She thought he was going to give into her please and give her what she wanted however, he slipped his tongue into her opening instead making her cum crying out his name arching off the bed as the cry turned into a scream as her body shock from the pleasure.

He hadn't thought it would work, but it had. She was moaning as he licked at her juices flooding out now, once he licked her clean he moved up kissing her pulling at the chain as she whimpered from the slight ache, but she was still trying to get him to give her what she wanted.

"When you let me go it's on, handsome," Penelope said.

"Fine by me," Morgan said, "It'll be a while, Goddess, I'm not done with you yet," Derek said.

"Please hot stuff," Pen said but he nipped at her neck making a path down her body again until he was back hovering over her center.

This time he bent down licking and sucking at her clit making her scream out arching up into his tongue as he moved it up and down before pulling it into his mouth using his teeth to hold it. He ran his tongue over the tip till she was coming up off the bed screaming out his name as she went over again. She didn't know if she could take any more of it, but she wanted more, she wanted him inside of her.

Morgan smiled moving up kissing her as she came down. "Damn I'm going to have to get you to do that again later, Penelope," he said.

"No, I want you in me now," Penelope said locking her legs around his waist so he couldn't move.

"Why should I play fair, you didn't?" he asked before moving his hand down until he had it against her clit, "I'm not either," he added before moving his finger against her clit making her whimper as he started building her back up again.

Before long she was about to explode and soon as she went over he pulled on the chain gently, but enough to make her orgasm that much more powerful. She couldn't catch her breath at the power of her release, she hadn't felt nothing like this before and the pleasure that went through her body was too much for her to stay awake.

Penelope woke up finding the cuffs gone, but Derek was hovering above her, the nipple clamps were still on her breasts, however, he was finally where she wanted him to be, inside of her.

Morgan moved slow, he wasn't going fast, they did that all the time, today he was going to make love to her again like that first night at her place. He kissed her gently moving his hands down her sides before moving back up building a slow rhythm.

Pen knew what he was up to, but she didn't want slow, she wanted fast, however he refused to go any faster, "Please," she asked hoping it would work but it didn't, instead he stopped moving altogether just kissing her moving his hands over her body. "Derek," she moaned arching into him trying to get him to move again.

"I'm making love to you so stop moving or I'll just have to find those cuffs again," Morgan said before he started moving again just as slow as before.

He continued the slow pace for what seemed like forever to Penelope. However, that slow pace was building a climax inside of her that she hadn't thought possible, her body moved with his wrapping her arms around his neck holding him against her as he nipped at her neck.

"I love you, baby girl," Morgan said before pulling out thrusting into her before they both came holding to each other.

"I love you too, handsome," Pen said holding to him as she held to him, having him this close and to say he loved her meant more to her than he'd ever know. It was the first time they'd said it to each other and she couldn't help the tears that she let out.

Morgan would deny it if anybody ever asked him, but hearing those words from her meant a hell of a lot to him and he knew she wasn't just saying it, she really did love him, and he'd love her forever. He couldn't help the tear that slipped out as he held her against him rolling them over and closing his eyes. Not since his dad's death had those three words meant so much to him.

**THE END**

**AN: Okay hope you enjoyed this, wrote it while my power was out and had to type it up. Thanks in advance for the reviews. Hope to start a new story soon if my power stays on. **


End file.
